To improve throughput of an edge user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short) and downlink throughput performance of a cell, a 3rd generation partnership project (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP for short) wideband code division multiple access (Wide-band Code Division Multiple Access, WCDMA for short) system of R11 supports multi-flow transmission (Multi-Flow Transmission, MF-Tx for short) which allows multiple cells to simultaneously send high speed downlink packet access (High Speed Downlink Packet Access, HSDPA for short) data to the UE. For example, in a scenario of a dual frequency three cell (Dual Frequence-3Cell, DF-3C for short), a dual frequency four cell (Dual Frequence-4Cell, DF-4C for short), or a multiple frequency multiple cell (mFrequence-nCell, mF-nC for short), data of high speed downlink shared channels (High Speed Downlink Shared Channel, HS-DSCH for short) of three, four, or more cells is allowed to be sent to the UE simultaneously, and a serving cell of the UE is also allowed to be reconfigured by using a radio resource control (Radio Resource Control, RRC for short) message.
Currently, in a multi-flow transmission scenario, multiple cells serve one UE. When reconfiguration is implemented through RRC signaling and a cell serving the UE changes due to the reconfiguration through RRC signaling, there is an urgent need to propose a control method for configuring an activated or deactivated state of each cell.